TEROR!
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Di pagi hari yang Abang Mido harapkan tenang berubah sejak negara api... bukan. Sejak ia menemukan sebuah kertas teror gak jelas yang nggak sopan dan bikin keki di lokernya. Rekan-rekan yang ia harapkan membantu kegelisahan(?)nya tidak berpengaruh. TEROR TERUS BERLANJUT! Tapi memang apa yang terjadi setelah selesai? Apa ada penebusan nyawa? Eh, atau ternyata ...


**Halo~~!** **!** **Sen** **e** **ng** **deh** **bisa** **publish** **fanfiction lagi.** **Selamat berpuasa!** **Inget Tara, nggak? Author dari fanfic yang hiatus padahal gampang banget dilanjutinnya, Notes Gaje! Iya! Itu fanfiction nggak selesai-selesai padahal tinggal satu chapter lagi sama** ** _sequel_** **nya hahaha … sedih amat ya..**

 **Nah, jadi waktu lagi bosen, habis acara perpisahan sekolah bulan lalu, Tara mual-mual terus (apalagi pas naik mobil, mabok gue), habis itu boboan sambil bikin fanfic. Gak jelas banget ya.**

 **Terus nyari hotspot dulu baru bisa publish.**

 **Dan numpang hotspot orang.**

 **Miskin banget** **:** **"** **V**

 **TEROR!**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Tara Hoshiko

Setting : Teikou Middle School

Genre : (entahlah) humor, friendship (friendship dari hongkong?!)

Main Character :

Midorima Shintarou

Kiseki no Sedai

Momoi Satsuki (nyempil di akhir)

Nijimura Shuuzo (namanya doang)

Setan

Anu (?)

Warning : FAIL GENRE!, EYD tidak sesuai dengan perikemanusiaan (seketika dibantai Pak Presiden), Bahasa gak sopan dan bahasa baku dan kasar serta gaul dan alay bercampur aduk bagaikan gado-gado, ada OC yang nyasar, OOC pada setiap tokoh, dan sebagainya.

Fanfic ini kesannya kaku banget.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Tapi,

Jangan Flame atau Tara bacok.

~Happy Reading~

.

 **"** **Eh tau gak? Si** ** _Anu_** **kan ngaku-ngaku punya gebetan! Padahal udah jelas dia jomblo!"**

 **"** **Seeettt! Coba aja kalo si** ** _Anu_** **gak keliatan culun gitu, pasti si Otong udah naksir keles!"**

 **"** **Najooonggg! Mereka mana mungkin serasi!"**

 _Gosip pagi yang aneh_ , batin Midorima. Ia berjalan santai ke arah kelas sambil memandang sekilas beberapa orang yang ia lewati. Sebelum itu, ia pergi untuk mengambil buku di lokernya.

 _'_ _Buset, apaan, nih?!_ _'_ Batin Midorima. Perasaan kemarin lokernya udah dibersihkan dari semua sampah kertas coretan. Midorima yang heran hanya mengambil kertas bercoret tinta merah itu, lalu ia baca.

 _Karena Anda telah menemukan kertas ini, maka jangan salahkan saya bila Anda akan mengalami hal yang mengejutkan. Karena ini adalah sebuah …_ _ **TEROR**_ _!_

Si surai hijau kaget. Dahinya berkerut. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasnya (Readers : Lho, emang Oom Midorima kayak gini? Kok nggak tsun ya?! Tara aneh nih! / Author : Entah? *ditabok) Cepat-cepat ia menenangkan diri.

' _Gak mungkin banget_ nanodayo,' batinnya.

Lalu membalik kertas aneh itu. Ada catatan lagi, sodara-sodara!

 _NB : JANGAN PERNAH r_ _emehkan kertas ini. Dan, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Akan ada yang selalu mengawasi Anda, termasuk_ _ **Saya**_ _sendiri. Tunggu empat hari lagi!_

Midorima tertegun. Kertas itu seperti menegur perkataannya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Segera ia sobek-sobek kertas itu dan ia buang ke tempat sampah.

' _Udah ah, paling cuma orang iseng doang_ ,' batinnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Midorima langsung menuju kelasnya dan segera duduk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

Di jam istirahat makan siang, seperti biasa anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul di kantin—di traktir Akashi tentunya. Traktir bakso, emang siapa yang nggak mau?!

Tapi, saat teringat kertas teror itu, Midorima sukses melamun.

"— _chin_ ,"

"—do- _chin_ ,"

" **WOY, SETAN**!" teriak Murasakibara, teriakan yang mustahil terlontar dari mulut Si Titan Ungu. Dan otomatis seluruh orang di kantin—termasuk Midorima—menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan seram.

"Kalo gak mau baksonya, kumakan loh," Murasakibara langsung mengambil mangkok bakso Midorima. Otomatis Midorima langsung merebutnya kembali.

"Enak aja _nanodayo_!" ia langsung menatap bakso traktiran Akashi.

"Kenapa tinggal dua? _Nanodayo_ ," ia menatap Murasakibara.

"Midorima- _kun_ , tadi Murasakibara- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , dan Aomine- _kun_ mengambil baksomu," ujar Kuroko datar. Midorima langsung menatap sadis ketiga orang yang di sebut Kuroko.

"Kuroko _cchi_! Jangan kasih tau, dong!" Kise menangis. "Habisnya Midorima _cchi_ melamun terus! Mikirin cewek ya?! Ngaku lu!"

"Enggak mungkin banget, nanodayo," Midorima pun memakan satu bakso. "Lagian harusnya ijin dulu, _nanodayo_ ,"

"Oh, ya udah, minta satu lagi," Murasakibara langsung menusuk bakso milik Midorima.

"Enak aja _nanodayo_!" dengan gesit Midorima merebut kembali baksonya dan menjitak Murasakibara.. Dalam hati, ' _sialan, baru kali ini ditraktir Akashi, makanan gue disikat_ ,' sedangkan Murasakibara hanya bisa menahan sakit dan hasratnya (?).

"Tapi gue curiga btw," ujar Aomine.

"Kenapa, Ahomine _cchi_?" tanya Kise yang sukses dapet pentungan dari Aomine.

"Jangan-jangan Midorima beneran punya cewek?" Aomine tiba-tiba terlempar dan masuk ke _ring_ basket.

"Midorima- _kun_ dari tadi marah mulu. Lagi PMS, ya?" Kuroko pun mendaparkan tabokan.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang dari tadi diam saja hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian menyedihkan ulah wakilnya kepada budak-budaknya.

 **.**

 **~TEROR!~**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Midorima mendapati secarik kertas lagi di lokernya.

 _Ingat, akan ada yang selalu mengawasi Anda. Jika Anda membocorkan rahasia ini, kemungkinan besar Saya akan tahu. Jadi,_ _ **JANGAN PERNAH**_ _beritahu siapa pun rahasia ini._

 ** _TEROR_** _masih berlanjut!_

 _PS : 3 hari lagi_

Ia melirik ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Tak ada tampang mencurigakan sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya tampang kucel dan kumelnya manusia purba hitam belum mandi yang tumben datang pagi. (Seketika Author di bom)

' _Biarin deh_ nanodayo _. Kaga usah percaya. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengwasiku setiap saat? Gimana coba caranya biar dia tau kubocorin rahasia gak sopan ini? Udah deh bocorin aja_ ,' batin Midorima. Segera ia menaruh tasnya dan menghampiri manusia purba yang terlihat sedang frustasi.

"Aomin—"

"BAGUS LU DATENG, MIDO!" Aomine—si manusia purba—langsung memotong kata-katanya dan menepuk pundak si ijo.

"Jangan potong kata-ka—"

"BANTUIN GUEEEEEHHH!"

"Sudah kubil—"

"GIMANA INI NANTI GUE DAPET NILAI NOL LAGEEEHHH!"

"Ao—"

"SOAL MATEMATIK YANG SUPER SU—"

"AHOMINE! DIAM ATAU KUBUNUH _NANODAYO_!" Midorima melotot. Setelah itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang emang melorot gara-gara bahunya diguncang-guncang Aomine. "Apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Bantuin gue ngerjain soal math. Oh, terus lu ngapain ke sini?"

"Minta tolong nanodayo,"

Aomine menatap Midorima curiga. "..loh, tumben? Lu punya cewek beneran ya?"

"KAGAK DIBILANG!"

"Ya udah emang apaan. Tapi nanti bantuin ngerjain soal," Aomine langsung menunjukkan selembar soal matematika super gampang yang berisi perkalian dan pembagian.

Midorima yang _pokerface_ pun duduk di sebelah Aomine. Di kursi orang, biarin lah orangnya juga belum datang ini. "Jadi, di loker gue ada kertas. Tulisannya teror. Gak tau siapa pelakunya _nanodayo_ ," Ia pun menunjukkan kertas itu kepada Aomine. Aomine menatap kertas itu sesaat. Dengan sok, ia berpikir sejenak.

" _Sorry_ , kayaknya gue gak bisa. Gue gak jago soal misteri gitu. Napa gak minta bantuan si Akashi?" Tanggap Aomine lalu melirik Akashi yang sedang bermain _shogi_ dengan tenang. Midorima mengangguk dan langsung beranjak menuju meja Akashi, mengabaikan Aomine yang merengek (?) minta di ajarin. Setelah itu Midorima menanyakan kesediaan Akashi membantunya. Tapi sia-sia, percuma kalau ia sedang main _shogi_ otomatis siapapun yang berbicara pasti diabaikan. Dengan wajah manyun (?) Midorima pun kembali ke kursinya.

Menjelang pelajaran usai, Midorima pun terkaget-kaget (dalam hati) saat mendapati kertas lain muncul lagi, tapi kali ini di laci mejanya. Waktu ini sangat tak lazim bagi si peneror menyelipkan pesan terornya.

 _Saya tahu Anda memberitahu hal ini kepada teman Anda. JANGAN ANGGAP ini main-main. Saya tahu gerak-gerik Anda. Saya bahkan bisa menculik Anda kapanpun saya mau._

Apa-apaan sih? Surat ini nggak sopan! Sok misterius dan bikin keki banget deh.

Midorima pun berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengambil buku tulisnya dan menyobek sedikit kertas yang ada di halaman paling belakang dan menulis sesuatu.

 _Siapa kamu?! Aku gak bakal takut_ nanodayo _! Cuma permainan kecil. Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan mengirim secarik kertas berisi tulisan tak sopan itu tak akan membuatku bergidik_ nanodayo _._

Padahal dalam hati dia bergidik. Dasar _tsundere_.

Setelah selesai, ia menaruhnya ke dalam loker. Sementara ' **dia** ' tersenyum misterius.

 **.**

 **~TEROR!~**

 **.**

Esoknya lagi, terdapat balasan :

 _Jadi apa mau Anda? Memang, ini permainan kecil tapi tunggu dua hari lagi. Karena Anda akan merasakan_ _ **sesuatu**_ _yang_ _ **berakhir**_ _sebelum teror ini berakhir._

Midorima bergidik takut. Ia pun merobek kecil-kecil kertas itu sebelum dibuang ke tong sampah. Ia pikir, ' _Anda akan merasakan sesuatu yang berakhir sebelum teror ini berakhir,_ ' itu berhubungan dengan nyawanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pasrah saja pada tuhan.

Pluk, sesuatu menepuknya, "Midorima,"

"GYAAA!" setelah itu ia menoleh takut-takut. Ternyata Akashi.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti habis melihat setan," ujarnya. Dalam hati Midorima, _LU EMANG SETAN KALI,_ NANODAYO _!_

"Ng-nggak apa-apa _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima.

"Ada apa? Kau kan wakilku," paksa Akashi.

"Nggak, cuma teror gak jelas nanodayo,"

"Mana, mana?! Liat dong!" (Readers : Oi Author! Sejak kapan Akashi sekepo ini?! | Author : Lho saya kan udah bikin di warningnya, 'awas OOC,')

"Kubuang,"

"Oooh…," Akashi mengangguk-angguk. "Ya udah, cepetan ke ruang musik," ajak Akashi. Midorima mengangguk dan segera mengambil kertas berisi partitur-partitur musik—dia main piano.

 **.**

 **~TEROR!~**

 **.**

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

Midorima bingung. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin masuk. Tapi teringat hari ini ada ulangan dan karena dia anak teladan, terpaksa ia harus masuk. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak takut pada teror itu.

 _Pasrah deh, iya … pasrah …_

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, hatinya menjadi was-was. Untung ia bisa lega setelah bertemu dengan Kise dan Kuroko di jalan. Eh, tapi lebih baik sendirian sih daripada diganggu dengan ocehan Kise. Tapi untung apa yang ia takutkan tak terjadi. Walau begitu, ia tetap waspada.

Setelah memasuki kelas, ia duduk di kursinya. Tak berani membuka loker.

Midorima meraba laci mejanya. Ia pun menemukan bukunya dan membaca. Tapi, di pembatas buku itu tertempel kertas yang membuat hatinya terlonjak, lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

 _Saya tahu Anda tak berani membuka loker!_

 ** _HARI INI_** _! Semua yang Anda pikir permainan kecil akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Anda dan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan bagi kami. Jangan main-main dengan kami. Tunggu saatnya! HAHAHA!_

Baru kali ini catatan misterius itu membuatnya benar-benar bergidik.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba? Apakan hamba terlalu tampan?_

Dan di saat seperti ini kenapa dia bisa GR?

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Suara dentang jam dinding di kelasnya terasa lebih kencang. Tapi jarum jam seperti berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Padahal baru jam pelajaran pertama.

 _Duuh..,_

Lama sekali, dan akhirnya bel sekolah benar-benar berbunyi.. Midorima merasa lega dan segera mengurut dada.

 _AH!_

 _SIALAN!_

 _HARI INI KAN GUE PIKET_ NANODAYO _!_

"Akashi, mau pulang bareng gak, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Bukannya kamu harus piket? Lagipula hari ini aku ada les," ujar Akashi yang membuat Midorima kecewa. Ia keluar kelas dan menuju ke kelas Kuroko.

"Kuroko, mau pulang bareng gak?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku, Midorima- _kun_. Kerabatku hari ini berkunjung ke rumah. Jadi aku harus buru-buru pulang," Kuroko pun segera menghilang. Midorima manyun. Dia pun mencari Kise, Aomine, bahkan Murasakibara. Mereka sudah pulang.

Saat ini Midorima merasa butuh banyak teman untuk menemaninya agar bisa sampai dengan selamat ke rumahnya. Nasib ya, abang.

Ia pun berjalan lemas ke dalam kelas. Lalu membersihkan papan tulis serta menyapu lantai. Teman-teman yang piket lainnya entah kemana. Biasanya sih memang sengaja kabur dan membebani orang yang paling rajin di jadwal piket tersebut.

Setelah selesai, pelan-pelan dan was-was dia melangkah keluar. Keadaan luar kelas—koridor dan halaman sekolah—tampak sepi. Maklum, hampir semua anak sudah pulang ke rumah. Di pikir-pikir, bisa juga sih ia melawan orang yang mau mengerjainya. Dia kan atlit basket ternama (?). Badannya bongsor dan sixp—tahan. Ingat puasa.

Tapi, tiba-tiba …

"Umph!" mulutnya dibekap dari belakang. Matanya pun ditutup dengan kain. Tangannya juga dipegang erat entah oleh siapa.

"Ngggh!" Midorima meronta (?), mencoba melepas dari segala dekapan. Tapi tak bisa.

Ia terus digiring tanpa tahu ingin dibawa ke mana.

"Sekarang Anda percaya bahwa teror ini tidak main-main, hah?! Hahaha!" mereka tertawa. Suaranya terdengar berat seperti dibuat-buat.

Midorima terus berontak. Semakin berontak, semakin keras bentakan padanya. Ikatan tangannya semakin dikencangkan. Bekapan di mulutnya juga. Kekuatannya pun menjadi sia-sia. Akhirnya Midorima pun menyerah walau sudah marah setengah mati.

Perlahan salah satu dari mereka membuka kain yang menutupi mata Midorima.

Ikatan di tangannya juga dilepas perlahan.

Bekapan di mulutnya juga.

Setelah itu, Midorima membuka mata.

Ia tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birhday to you~" di depan matanya, terlihat Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara yang menyanyikan lagu untuknya (cieee yang ultah~ asik dah).

Midorima membatu beberapa saat.

"KALIAN JAHAT _NANODAYO_!" teriak Midorima hampir menangis (..eh?!). Teman-temannya (bukan teman sih) pun tertawa semakin keras. Gara-gara teror nggak sopan itu, ia bahkan sampai lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Midorima- _kun_ , selamat ulang tahun," Kuroko menghampirinya dan melempari tepung.

"A-AP—?"

Sebuah telur melayang dan pecah di wajahnya. Kise yang lempar.

Lalu hujan tepung di rambutnya. Ulahnya Murasakibara.

Aomine dengan semangat melempar telur. Kuroko ikutan (?). Akashi memandang mereka tersenyum dan menghampiri Midorima.

Seketika ia menyemprotkan _confetti_ ke wajah Midorima.

"Nih kalau mau bales," ia menyodorkan sekantong telur dan tepung. Langsung saja Midorima lempar ke arah Akashi (?) dan seluruh orang yang udah menyiksanya. Mereka pun tersenyum lebar.

Dan perang tepung telur itu terus berlanjut sampe stoknya abis (?).

"AUTHOR JAHAAATTT! MASAH GUE DISIKSA TERUS _NANODAYOOO_!" TTATT

Wah wah, oom Mido marah nih.

 **-end**

 **HAHAHA! Sebenernya ini Tara ngetik pas banget sebulan sebelum** **Abang** **Shintarou ulang tahun. Sebelumnya emang ngira Oom Mido itu tanggal 7 Juni, tapi diinget-inget kan zodiaknya Cancer bukan gemini (Jadi Juni itu Kise ya yang Ultah tapi males ah ngasih B'day fic | Kise : Jahat-** ** _ssu_** **!)** **. Dan kayaknya akun Tara bakalan dipenuhin sama b'day fic semua deh :'v** **btw Happy Birthday Shintarou~! Love you! WUATB! Semoga tambah ganteng! Nilainya tambah bagus! It's special 4 u! *Author ketjhup Midorin***

 **Duh author warasnya ilang deh.**

~OMAKE~ (1) (Author Note's : SELAMA TARA BIKIN BIRTHDAY FIC, KENAPA SELALU ADA BONUS SEPERTI INI?! | Readers : Pikir sendiri pret)

Akashi menodongkan gunting—buat buka kado.

"Cepetan buka," paksa Akashi.

Midorima pun mengambil secara random bungkusan bermotif garis-garis MeJiKuHiBiNiU dengan pita Hijau berglitter. Norak banget.

Lalu, Midorima menusuk gunting Akashi ke kardusnya. Setelah terbuka, ia pun _sweatdrop_.

"Ini dari siapa? _Nanodayo_ ,"

"Dari aku- _ssu_! Gimana?! _Ne_ , Midorima _cchi_?!" Kise mengangkat tangannya.

Pantesan bungkusannya norak, orang yang ngasih hadiahnya aja norak. Isinya apalagi, sebuah kacamata minus 7,5 (?) berbingkai bening, tapi gagangnya MeJiKuHiBiNiU, warna neon lagi.

"Norak banget _nanodayo_ ,"

"Aku setuju dengan Midorima- _kun_ ,"—Kuroko.

"Warnanya bikin aku nggak nafsu makan,"—Murasakibara.

"Mata gue sakit sumpah,"—Aomine.

"Mereka semua benar,"—Akashi.

Kise pun menangis.

"Makasih _nodayo_ —" Kise bangkit dan berbinar—

"—tapi mungkin akhirnya bakal ke tong sampah juga..,"—gak jadi.

Kise kembali menangis.

Yang kedua ia mengambil kardus tipis panjang yang sepertinya bekas kardus susu. Kardusnya berbungkus koran. (Miskin amat)

"Dari gue itu," ujar Aomine.

Pantas terlihat miskin! (?) *Author diinjek Aomine*

Setelah di buka, Midorima berteriak dan langsung menggunting hadiah dari Aomine lalu membakarnya bersama-sama dengan Anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus Aho *Plak*.

Iyalah hadiahnya majalah Mai- _chan_.

"Jahat banget!" teriak Aomine.

"Makanya kalau ngasih hadiah yang normal napa," ujar Midorima.

Selanjutnya, kardus panjang biru polos. Pasti Kuroko.

"Bukan, dari aku," ujar Mukkun. Midorima kicep.

Setelah membuka isinya, ternyata sekardus Bang-Bang (?) dan sebungkus kripik singkong Kutidaksuka (?). Ini sih Murasakibara banget. Midorima _sweatdrop_ setelah melihat bungkusan Kutidaksukanya tertempel kertas.

 _Mido-_ chin _ntar bagi-bagi gue ya_

Ini orang ikhlas ngasih nggak sih?! Ya udah deh daripada ngamuk dilemparnya sebuah Bang-Bang.

Lalu Midorima menyobek bungkusan berwarna hitam dari Kuroko. Isinya adalah baju berwarna putih. Midorima tersenyum bahagia dan lega. Akhirnya ada kado yang normal. "Untung normal, makasih, Kuroko," Kuroko ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, Midorima-kun, tolong lihat dulu ya bajunya,"

Midorima membuka bungkusan plastik yang membungkus baju dari Kuroko.

Ternyata setelah dilihat, baju itu bertuliskan **KNB 69** dan bergambar salah satu personil alaynya.

Anjrooooooooooooottt

Sesegera mungkin Kuroko dilempar ke arah _ring_.

Midorima pun beralih mengambil bungkusan tergede berwarna putih dan bercorak gunting.

"Dari elu ya?" tanya Midorima ke Akashi.

"Kaga, dari gue mah yang ini," Akashi menunjuk bungkusan imut berwarna _pink_ ber _glitter_ dan berpita bunga mawar. Midorima kicep untuk yang kedua kalinya dan _face palm_.

"Terus ini dari siapa?" tanya Aomine.

Semua di sana menggeleng.

"Udah buka aja kali. Sapa tau dari fans," ujar Akashi.

Midorima pun menuruti perintah Akashi. Lalu menangis begitu melihat isinnya yang sangat gila.

Dua buah _dakimakura_ bergambar Maki Nishikino dan Nozomi Tojo dari anime Love Live! School Idol Project yang hanya berpakaikan apron.

"DARI SIAPA INI, NANODYO?!" Midorima pundung dan menangisi hadiah gila yang gak ada normalnya sama sekali.

"Wah," Aomine mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. " **Cup** **D** ya? Eh, **C**? EH **F**?! Buat gue ya dua-duanya,"

"BAWA JAUH-JAUH DASAR HENTONG! _Nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima.

"Oi, satu lagi belum dibuka," ujar Akashi.

"Oh iya," sahut Midorima. Dalam hati, ia berdoa; _tuhan semoga hadiah terakhir ini normal…_

Setelah di buka, ternyata sebuah _Figma_ Minami Kotori dalam lagu START:DASH! (Note : Tara lagi ngidol µ's LOL). Midorima diam saja. Sebenarnya dia nggak tau ini normal apa nggak. Tapi lebih menjurus ke nggak normal karena … yang ngasih kan … Akashi?! Astaga! (tapi kalo Author yang dikasih mungkin seneng banget kali ya)

"Akashi, sejak kapan kau suka makhluk seperti ini?!"

"Ooh, tidak usah berterimakasih, di rumahku masih banyak yang sejenis,"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUU—itu jawaban atau apaan?!

~Omake~ (2)

Keesokan harinya~

"Miiidoriiiiinnn~~~!" Momoi berlari ke arah Midorima.

"Apaan,"

" _Happy Birthday_ ~! _Gomeeennn_ ~! Kemarin aku ada les jadi nggak bisa ikutan~ Padahal itu semua rencanaku~"

 _JADI ITU RENCANA DIA?!_ Batin Midorima.

"Oh iya, ini hadiah dariku. Nijimura- _senpai_ juga ngasih loh, nih. Kalau yang motif gunting kemarin, dari Shogo- _kun_ ~"

"Apa isi hadiahmu normal? _Nanodayo_ ," Midorima menatap was-was bungkusan berwarna pink ber _glitter_. Iya, sejak kemarin dia rada sensi begitu ngeliat _glitter_ dan warna _pink_.

"Iyalah! Eh udah dulu, ya~ Aku mau ke kantin dulu sama Tetsu- _kun_ ~" Momoi langsung berlari meningalkan Midorima yang _poker face_.

Untung hadiah dari Momoi beneran normal. Syal warna hijau. Hadiah dari Nijimura- _senpai_ juga normal. Tapi hadiahnya—

SYAL JUGA?! WARNA IJO JUGA?!

Tahiiiii…

Yah, meskipun begitu Midorima tetap menghargai apa yang diberikan teman-temannya. Pengecualian bagi Aomine dan Haizaki.

Setan di atas adalah si Zaki alias Haizaki.

 **-beneran end**

 **Terimakasih sudah membacaaa! Silahkan mereview! Kritik dan saran diterima! Jangan pedas-pedas ya!**

 **Sign,**

 **~Tara Hoshiko**

 **#setelah itu Tara dishoot oleh Abang Mido#**


End file.
